


Red, Like Blood

by SherLockedAt221B



Series: Depressing Sherlock Stuff [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dead Sherlock, Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, John-centric, Reichenbach AU, Sad Ending, Sad John, Suicidal Sherlock, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherLockedAt221B/pseuds/SherLockedAt221B
Summary: By the time I returned to the hospital, there he was. Sherlock. Standing on the edge."Goodbye, John." His voice floats over the line."No." I plead. "Don't!" But it is too late. I see him drop his phone, waiting a few seconds..."SHERLOCK!" I scream.Then he lets himself fall forwards.Reichenbach Fall AU in which Sherlock really dies.





	Red, Like Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot. Don't read if suicide triggers you, and some blood ensues. Please don't hate this too much, it's my first post. I hope it isn't too short, but I wrote it in ten minutes, and I've never written a Sherlock fanfic before, so I'm starting slowly. I may continue this if anyone wants! :)

By the time I returned to the hospital, there he was. Sherlock. Standing on the edge.

"Goodbye, John." His voice floats over the line. "No." I plead. "Don't!" But it is too late.

I see him drop his phone, waiting a few seconds...

"SHERLOCK!" I scream, dropping my phone, but he ignores me. Then he lets himself fall forwards.

He plummets, tumbling towards the concrete below... My heart is in my mouth... And he lands on the pavement with a sickening crunch. I am frozen, my mind is spinning, I cannot think. _He did it. He actually did it._ I feel sick.

My legs begin to carry me forwards, and I race towards him. As I round the corner, I see him lying in a heap on the ground, blood and shards of bone scattered around him. I stop, retching and bringing up bile on the street. Then I am off towards him again. A small crowd has gathered around him.

"Sherlock! Sherlock..." I push through the crowd. I fling myself down beside him, and feel frantically at the top of his neck for a pulse.

But he is dead.

Gone.

Sherlock is dead.

I cannot accept it. I roll him over, beginning to desperately try and rescusitate him... Do anything to bring back my friend.

The paramedics arrive. I am pulled from him, and he is lifted up, onto the stretcher.

"Time of death... 4:58 PM." A paramedic is writing in a book.

"Jesus no... God, no." I mumble.

My world has implodes around me as my best friend's body is wheeled away, and all I see is red.

Red, like blood. His blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my ramblings. I live for comments and kudos, so comment anything! Surprise me!


End file.
